E Geccat y Kenm!
by bhfirewife
Summary: A Song-fic to "I Kissed a Girl" though I'm not sure if it falls under Aurriku or Rikku/Lulu and I rated it M cause I'm sure that it not really fully T material Sorry teeny-poppers


I DO NOT own FFX (though Auron would be nicesigh) nor do I own Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"

This is just a random fic that I challenged someone to...and I couldn't let it go myself.

I know it's not necessarily my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway

* * *

Auron cursed himself for not keeping a better eye on his jug, better yet, on the young Al Bhed thief that most likely was the one that stole it. She never could resist taking things from the members of their party, especially his.

He followed the sound of the rest of the group into one of the rooms that they were renting from the inn for a couple of days so that they could spend some time fighting fiends for items that Rikku could use for mixing or that they could sell for gil.

Auron didn't knock on the door, but pushed it open and entered the room. Only Kimahri seemed to notice him enter and nodded slightly in his direction.

_This was never the way I planned,not my intention._

All but Yuna and Kimahri seemed to be at least a bit tipsy. Well all but Tidus, who Auron knew could handle a fair bit of the beverage in the jug before he really felt the effects.

Auron's eye widened in shock when he saw Lulu finish taking a swig from his, until now, missing vessel. Then it was passed onto Rikku, who took a hearty drink from the container.

_I got so brave, drink in hand,lost my discretion._

Rikku stood to pass the jug over to Tidus, but staggered a bit. When her hands were empty, she tried to make her way back to her seat, but lost her balance and ended up sitting on the black mages' lap.

_It's not what i'm used to,just want to try you on.i'm curious, for you,caught my attention._

The two females looked at each other surprised for a moment, then they began to giggle a bit. They were suddenly jostled by Wakka as he made his way past them to get to the jog that Tidus had, as the blond was trying to keep him from getting anymore. The redheaded blitzball player had obviously had enough. Auron silently applauded Tidus for actually being the responsible one.

Yuna was watching the two younger men, so she didn't see what was happening with her friend and cousin. Auron didn't miss it though.

When they has been bumped, Rikku was thrown forward, her mouth almost to Lulu's. Then without warning, they both closed the distance and sealed any gap between their lips.

_I kissed a girl,and I liked it.The taste of her cherry chapstick.I kissed a girl,Just to try it.I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

Auron groaned inwardly, he didn't know what to feel. He kind of felt turned on because there were two beautiful women willingly kissing each other. He was, also, kind of jealous of Lulu, because she was getting kissed by Rikku.

_It felt so wrong,It felt so right.Don't mean i'm in love tonight._The two women parted and looked at each other stunned.

_I kissed a girl,And I liked it.(I liked it)_Auron wished he'd had a recording sphere on him and had recorded that, he wasn't sure if either would remember this come morning, and it would be interesting to see their reactions to it.

_No, I don't even know your name,It doesn't matter.Your my experimental game,Just human nature.It's not what good girls do,Not how they should behave.My head gets so confused,Hard to obey._The two blitzers were starting to get a bit carried away and a bit more of a danger to the rest of the group, so Auron had decided to step in and take the jug back into his possession. He let his eye roam among the ones that had drank from his jug, and watched their heads fall in shame, all but Rikku that is.

_I kissed a girl,and I liked it.The taste of her cherry chapstick.I kissed a girl,Just to try it.I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

He watched as the youngest of the group struggled to pull herself up from Lulu's lap. How could he have been so careless and let that damned jug out of his sight? Why did he even carry it? It's not like he even actually drinks a lot of the stuff anymore anyway. He found himself another intoxication, that he enjoyed much more, and didn't leave him with a hangover the next morning.

_It felt so wrong,It felt so right.Don't mean I'm in love tonight._Tidus helped Wakka leave the room, heading to the one they would be sharing with Kimahri, who walked along Yuna as she followed the men to make sure that Wakka made it to bed alright. She told Lulu to stay there and she would return to help her to their room after Wakka was settled.

_I kissed a girl,And I liked it.(I liked it)_

Auron watched as Rikku and Lulu made their way closer to each other and kissed again! Faith! What was he going to do with those two? They parted again and they looked at each other and blushed, realising what exactly what they had just done.

_Us girls we are so magical,Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,Hard to resist, so touchable.To good to deny it.Ain't no big deal,Its innocent._The two women laughed at each other's expressions and then Lulu winked at Rikku. Auron realised then that the mage was not quite as drunk as she had at first seemed, and neither was Rikku.

_I kissed a girl,and I liked it.The taste of her cherry chapstick.I kissed a girl,Just to try it.I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._"Think Wakka will be mad at you?" Rikku asked, out of earshot of Auron.

"I don't think he even noticed. He took more to drink than I had planned him to when we agreed to take the jug." Lulu had been in on theft?! "But I don't think your efforts were totally in vain. Auron got a eyeful…both times I think!"

The Black Mage smirked a bit at the flush that crossed the Alchemists cheeks.

"I just wish that it would worked out for you and Wakka too. I mean, this was supposed to get him to realise just what he feels for you, since we can ALL see it!"

"It's alright. Remember, I wasn't sure if it would or not. It's all part of his charm I guess," Lulu said as she made her way to the door.

_It felt so wrong,It felt so right.Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

As she passed the warrior monk, on her way to the door to wait for Yuna in the hallway, Lulu said, "That girl's a good kisser."

Auron smirked as Rikku blushed again. "Lulu, I already know that." He chuckled a bit as the mage raised her eyebrows a bit in shock.

"Then go and tell her that, not me…and not with words," the mage said, winking.

_I kissed a girl,And I liked it.(I liked it)_

As the door shut behind Lulu, Auron crossed the room in a few strides. He quickly dipped his head down and caught Rikku's lips with his own.

As Rikku closed her eyes and returned the warrior's kiss, she, in her mind was screaming, 'THANK YOU, LULU!!"


End file.
